


Happy Mother's Day?

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BUS kids shenanigans, Fake Mother's Day, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Melinda May gets woken up on a rare day off to noises and giggling, but even she wasn't prepared for what happened next.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	Happy Mother's Day?

**Author's Note:**

> This is very random but I was entertained by the idea, so I hope someone else is too. I tried to write one prompt (Bus kids) and ended up hitting Season 1 and Location: The Bus. And maybe a little bit of found family.

*Crash* 

Melinda May awoke with a start. Years of training allowed her to slow her heart rate and take in the situation quickly. She was in her bunk on the Bus. She gave a small sigh as she remembered. They were parked outside a small Shield outpost to rest and refuel, so they should be safe.

She heard some giggling followed by shushing sounds. Of course. It was the kids. That was the way she always thought of them even though they were technically adults. Fitz, Simmons, and Skye were perfectly capable adults...in their specialties. In sensitive situations she wasn’t sure she would trust them at all. Melinda definitely didn’t want to think about what they could be getting into at...she glanced at her clock...5 am on their off day. 

Melinda decided to just let them at it. It was her chance to have a lie in, so Phil could deal with them. She closed her eyes and tried to just tune their joviality out. 

A little while later she awoke to a gentle knocking on her bunk door. 

“Yes?” she responded

“Agent May, would you mind coming out to see us?” Of course they would send Jemma to ask. She was the most responsible. And formal.

“Sure thing,” Melinda said. She took in a deep breath to wake herself further then got up to see what awaited her.

What she walked out into was a surprise for sure. The entire sitting area of the Bus was decorated with paper banners and flowers. The table was set with a white table cloth, and a homemade breakfast was set out.

Melinda peered at the banner. “Does that say ‘Happy Mother’s Day’?”

“HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY!” the threesome cheered.

Melinda was terribly confused. She wasn’t their mother. It wasn’t Mother’s Day. It wasn’t even May. 

“You all do know it’s not Mother’s Day, correct?” Melinda managed.

Skye was the first one to respond. “Well, the first banner we made said ‘Happy May Day’ because, well, you know your name, but we decided that was way too confusing. Plus, you may not be our real mom, but you’re definitely the Mom-est person on this plane.” Fitz and Jemma nodded in agreement.

“If you would sit here Agent May,” Jemma said, waving at the seat in front of a plate. Melinda sat down a bit warily, wondering if there was some ulterior motive.

Fitz came to her side with a tray. “Orange juice, coffee, water?” he asked.

“Coffee is fine.” Melinda looked at her plate. There was toast, eggs, bacon, and sliced apples neatly placed on there. “Where did you all get this?  _ When _ did you all get this?”

“Just a normal shopping trip,” Simmons said.

“Last time we went shopping,” Fitz said on top of his partner.

“Snuck out last night,” Skye offered with a shrug.

Fitz and Simmons both looked wide-eyed at Skye who continued to look unconcerned.

Melinda took a few bites while the kids just stared at her. “Are you three going to just watch me?”

“Actually, we have gifts,” said Simmons brightly.

“Gifts?”

“Well,” Skye said, “we made you cards. We didn’t really have time to shop for gifts.”

“ _ Some _ of us didn’t have money either,” Fitz mumbled, looking pointedly at Skye.

“Anyway,” Skye said with a roll of the eyes, “we had to get creative with what we could find.”

“I’ll go first,” Simmons said with a smile. She handed Melinda a folded piece of colored paper. The front said “Thank You” in pretty script. The center of the card continued with “For Taking Us to the Sky” complete with a drawing of a starlit sky. 

“It’s very nice,” Melinda told her. Simmons smiled ever wider and stepped away.

“I’ll go next.” Fitz said. It was covered in monkey drawings. The front said “No monkeying around,” while the center said “You’re a great agent.” Fitz’s handwriting was much messier than Simmons’s, and he had clearly gone the humor route. Truthfully Melinda wanted to laugh loudly at it, but she wasn't sure if Fitz would be insulted or not.

“I expected nothing less Agent Fitz,” Melinda managed. 

“My turn!’ said Skye excitedly. Her card had flowers drawn all over it, except for a list of ones and zeros in the center. “I wrote your name out in binary. I’ve never actually had a mom to give a Mother’s Day card to, so I wasn’t really sure what to write.”

Melinda rewarded her with a nod. “It’s fine Skye. I appreciate the thought.” She continued to eat, enjoying watching Fitz and Simmons get a bit uncomfortable.

Fitz was the first one to crack. “Jemma, I think we need to do that thing…”

“Right, the thing we need to do. In your bunk,” Simmons finished for him.

“My bunk?” With a significant look from Jemma, Fitz said, “Ah right. We should go.”

Simmons once again offered her largest smile. “Have a lovely not-Mother’s Day Agent May.” Fitz mumbled something that sounded vaguely like agreement as he followed Simmons over to his bunk and shut the door behind them.

“How long do you think it’s going to take those two to get together?” Skye asked, watching where the two had gone a speculative look on her face. She turned to face Melinda. “I mean, it’s like, just admit you’re into each other already, right?”

Melinda blanked her face and looked at Skye. Skye wasn’t entirely wrong, but Melinda didn’t want to get involved in any of their lives, fake Mother’s Day breakfast notwithstanding.

Skye nattered on while Melinda finished her food. Melinda appraised the young girl. She was headstrong, impulsive, and led with her heart. On the other hand, she was extremely intelligent, loyal, and could see the good in almost everyone. In many ways she reminded Melinda of herself. With proper training, Skye was going to make an excellent agent. 

Melinda supposed that Skye would also make an excellent daughter as well. For someone. Just not Melinda May. Getting too attached to these young agents was not her assignment.

After finishing her breakfast, Melinda stood. “Thank you for the meal. Give my thanks to FitzSimmons as well.” She picked up the cards they had made her.

“Ah, you don’t really have to keep those,” Skye said quickly. “I’ve just heard that’s what kids do on Mother’s Day, so I thought we should give it a try.”

Melinda finished picking up the cards then said, “No, I’m keeping them. These may be the only Mother’s Day cards I ever get. I can’t just throw them away.”

Skye gave her a smile. “Well then I hope you enjoy them.”

“Plus,” Melinda added as she turned to go back to her bunk, “think how jealous Coulson will be.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Skye said with a laugh, “just wait until you see what we have planned for Coulson for fake Father’s Day next week.”


End file.
